


Pokemon Trainer Mikumo

by Angrykarin666



Series: Pokemon Trainer Mikumo [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Parent Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Pokemon Trainers, implied - Freeform, midoriya izuku raised by others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Midoriya Mikumo, after winding up in a strange new world and being taken in by those there, grows up a pokemon trainer.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Guzma, Guzma (Pokemon) & Midoriya Izuku, Kurogiri/Midoriya Inko, Leon & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Pokemon Trainer Mikumo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860259
Comments: 47
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night, not an unusual occurrence in Po Town if the bug trainer was being frank, when Guzma found Mikumo. To be honest the white haired man still isn’t sure what possessed him to go for a walk that particular day rather than just waiting out the storm as he usually did in the mansion he and his gang were squatting in, but he’s glad he did. The Leader of Team Skull doesn’t want to think about what might’ve happened to the kid if he hadn’t relented to his need for fresh air and stumbled across them.

The tiny slip of a girl, with a mop of messy curls not unlike his own save their color (black - like his used to be before he dyed it - that carried a purple tint at the ends, where the light hit them to reveal their true color) and freckled cheeks was laying beaten and sopping wet off the side of the road. The gang leader’s never exactly been considered a great guy, never seen himself as good personally, but he’s never stooped so low as to beat up and leave a toddler for dead. He had better morals than that.

After carrying the girl back with him and treating her for her wounds, burns and scratches with a few bruises interspersed that told of being the target of flame and flying pokemon attacks, Guzma was beyond pissed. The kid was all of 3 if he had to guess, way too young to have gotten her first pokemon, and had been used as a punching bag for kids (or adults given her suspicious lack of parents) much older than herself. Dressing her in one of his spare, dry tank tops as a makeshift dress for now and bundling her in his own blankets to sleep on his bed the white haired man hoped she wouldn’t get sick and slept on the floor.

When Mikumo woke up she was confused. The last thing she remembers was being attacked by her once friends and limping home, only to walk in on her mother being attacked by some low level villains - one with a flame quirk, one with a quirk that allowed him to make blades out of air, and one that had a mutant style quirk that made him look like a tengu - that went not so good for them. The lot of them were asking something about her dad, whom the child knew was never home and mom had no clue where he was…

The thugs didn’t like that answer, nor the fact it wouldn’t change no matter what they did to try and force a better one. Mikumo will never forget the sheer horror of watching her mother’s throat being torn out by Mr. Tengu, the way the light faded from her green eyes as they were left to die in their now burning apartment. The pain and nausea that followed with her soul deep need to be somewhere, anywhere else where she would be safe from the fire and attacks that had become her life as of late.

She remembers feeling rain, freezing and hard, and smelling grass and fresh air before passing out. Waking up in a strange new place, a dark and cool cluttered room in a western style home that looked a bit beaten down, in a bed far bigger and warmer than her own and wearing unfamiliar clothes left Mikumo confused. How did she get here? Bandaged and safe - as far as she can tell - and far away from the wreck of what her life had been.

A rustle from the floor had her luminous yellow eyes snapping to meet dark grey, almost black, eyes rimmed with dark shadows. They sat in a tanned face that was equal parts rugged and tired, making way from sleepy and curious to alert and open the man sat up from where he laid on the floor and asked her something in a deep voice in a language she didn’t understand at all.

“What? I don’t-” dark eyes widened as his lips quirked into a frown “Japanese eh? Which region are you from kid? Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh maybe?”

“I… I don’t know where those are. Where am I?”

“Is Ula’ula Island ringing any bells for you, the Alola Region?” the white haired man asked, tone worried. His frown deepened when Mikumo shook her head before he sighed. “Name’s Guzma, what’s yours kid? And how’d a 3 year old like you get so beat up and lost?”

“Mikumo… And I don’t know. I got home after Kacchan and the others beat me up with their quirks to find a bunch of people threatening my mom. One minute Mom and I are being attacked by those villains and left in a burning house to die, the next I’m nauseous and passing out in the rain before waking up here… And I’m 5 not 3.”

Guzma mulled over the explanation in his head a moment before asking “What’s a quirk?”

Yellow eyes widened before their owner asked “You… You’re joking right? Everyone has a quirk! Well, everyone except me and about a tenth of the world’s population do. It’s a power unique to you, like breathing fire or telekinesis or animal features.”

Normally, Guzma would take such information with a grain of salt and laugh - assume the kid had a pretty vivid imagination. But he’s been working with Lusamine recently, knows she’s studying Ultra Wormholes and working on portals to other Universes not far from here, and is currently watching the kid in front of him’s hair turn into a writhing purple-black cloud with her rising panic so he’s willing to suspend his disbelief. “What’s your parents’ quirks Mikumo?”

Baffled by the topic change the girl complies “Dad’s is called Black Mist, his body being made of dark purple-ish mist that he can change the shape of. Mom’s is called Pull; she could move objects that she could carry with her mind.”

“That explains the hair thing…” Guzma muttered, confusing Mikumo further, before he added “And I’m going out on a limb here and guessing you don’t know what pokemon are then?”

At her nod the white haired man sighed again, deep and heavy, and ran a hand through his hair. “Figures. Hate to break it to you kid, but you ain’t in your world anymore. If I had to guess I’d say you have a quirk that lets you move through those clouds you’re making from one place to another, a mix of your parents’ powers, and wound up here cause we got a lot of holes to other worlds opening in Alola.”

-

Mikumo had taken the news fairly well all things considered. It probably helped that she did, in fact, have a quirk that let her generate and use clouds for things (including teleportation). The kid had even managed to port back to her own world after a few days of practicing, Guzma in tow since she’d done it by accident while telling him about her hometown of Musutafu.

They didn’t stay long. Seeing the wreck her building had become and hearing the gossip about how she was missing, presumed dead, and no one seemed to care about that or notice she was ** **right there**** had left her not so eager to return. Back at Po Town Mikumo had Guzma, Plumeria, and the other Team Skull members - all of which were nice to her and treated her like family.

Their pokemon were cute too, especially the bug types.

After a while following her more permanent stay at the mansion, still trailing after the Boss like a ducklett after a swanna, the pair’s relationship gained a name - joking as it was at first. Guzma, upon Gladion joining the group and seeing the man dote after the purple haired girl that shared his curls and skin tone, had been asked what his daughter’s name was. The question led to fond teasing from Plumeria and the grunts, who were more than used to their boss’ big brother tendencies at this point, about him being “such a dad” or “Father of the year” and so on.

The moment Mikumo caught wind of this and showed tentative but genuine desire for the teasing to be true it stopped being a joke. And soon legally speaking, as far as anyone was concerned in their (and the kid’s, if she bothers to visit the place again) world Guzma was Mikumo’s father now. The bug trainer and his now daughter loved that, indulging in some good old fashioned bonding in the form of bug catching.

The proud look on the white haired man, her father’s, face when she caught and showed off her shiny wimpod with a beaming grin was something the purple haired girl had never experienced before - even from her mother, as much as she loved Inko - and strived to see more of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikumo tries to make friends with the kids that saved her dad and ended up making one in someone very different.

Mikumo had heard about Lillie, Sol, and Luna before. The former through her brother Gladion and the latter two from many many grunts. The pair of Kanto natives, twins she believes, had joined the trial this year after moving to Alola with their mom. They’ve also battled and won against every grunt they’ve faced and are powering through their Island Challenge alongside that boy Gladion complains about, Hau.

She’s beyond curious about those older kids, especially after they beat her dad in a battle. Even saved him after Lusamine’s plan to explore Ultra Space went horribly wrong. Him and Golisopod are tough. So she decided to check them out herself…

And now she was lost.

As the toddler scanned her surroundings, thick and pokemon call filled jungle greenery as far as the eye could see with no clear exit, with building worry she pulled her partner to her chest for comfort and resisted the building urge to cry. She wouldn’t cry, she wasn’t weak and cowardly Yamikumo anymore! She had Pancake with her and everything, like a real trainer!

Mikumo hugged the red and white form of her shiny wimpod to her, burying her face in Pancake’s smooth carapace, and slowly slid to sit on the jungle ground. Despite her best efforts the raven haired girl was crying. Hard.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted the grunts - who are still close despite the team disbanding, and her makuahine Plumeria, and her kaikunāne Gladion.

She wanted her makua kāne.

Unbeknownst to the sobbing child she’d gathered quite a lot of attention. Most of the attention was from the pokemon that lived here, drawn in by her cries and the chittering Pancake was doing to try and calm her down. The other was a person who’d, due to his now infamous horrible sense of direction, gotten just as lost trying to find his motel on Akala.

-

“Well, this is just great.” Leon griped sarcastically to himself before sighing heavily “So much for a nice relaxing vacation before the next Gym Challenge.”

The Galarian Champion scanned his surroundings critically, lush jungle greenery unlike anything he can find in his home region. At least his surroundings were nice to look at… And full of berry trees and bushes to ensure that he won’t starve while he struggles to find his way out.

Too bad he couldn’t bring Charizard with him here, what with how they need to be trained and licensed as travel pokemon on the islands, because his partner would be invaluable right about now. Glancing at the team member he WAS able to bring with him, Haxorus, he found the dragon type staring at him blankly. “Yeah, I know mate, no need to remind me. I got us lost… Again.”

The purple haired man snorted when his partner grabbed the brim of his “vacation hat” - a Dynamax Sport Cap to match his pink-purple Dynamax Alolan style shirt and white shorts - by the brim and pulled it down over his face playfully. Before Leon can respond to that, having pulled the hat off to fix it and his hair while giving Haxorus a look, a sound makes him and his partner freeze.

Crying. There’s a child crying here. Close by at that.

Despite his general lack of directional awareness the Galarian Champion has a sixth sense for when people need help, a fact that has both amazed and perplexed his rivals/best friends for years. So within moments of hearing the kid the man’s stumbling through the brush, the armored draconic form of his Haxorus directly behind him, and kneeling before a little girl clutching a shiny wimpod to her chest while surrounded by a decent number of wild pokemon fretting over her. Not least of which being the utterly massive Lurantis hovering over the girl now giving Leon a very intimidating once-over.

Huh. So that’s a totem pokemon? Neat.

Shaking off that thought the purple haired trainer crouches down in front of the kid, smiling the way he does whenever his little brother used to cry when they were little, and asks “Hey there kid, you lost? I know I am.”

The girl, clad in a black tank top with a pair of white lines crossing diagonally at its bottom and a pair of white shorts that go to her knees, sniffles and uncurls to look at him with watery eyes that make Leon’s chest constrict painfully. The kid has gold eyes and messy purple-tinted hair, reminding the Champion even more of the little brother he hasn’t seen in far too long. He’s pulled from his thoughts when the girl asks timidly “Y-you’re lost too?” in English tinted with Japanese rather than Alolan.

A smile blooms on Leon’s face as he admits half-sheepish, half-amused “I get lost all the time. Drives everyone mad, it does! But… What can you do? I’m just naturally pants with directions.”

At her confusion with the foreign slang the violet haired male explains fondly “Pants means bad, I’m bad with directions.” earning a frankly adorable giggle from the girl. Success!

“My name’s Leon.” he says cheerfully, motioning to the towering dragon behind him “And that’s Haxorus.”

“Mikumo.” the kid introduces herself as before holding up her wimpod proudly “And this is Pancake.”

The Champion stood up, helping her to her feet as he did, before asking. “So Mikumo, would you mind some company while we try to find a way out of here?”

The toddler nodded, only to jump when she noticed the amount of pokemon around her now that her tears have dried up. The Totem Lurantis taps the girl on the shoulder gently before moving one of its claws in a “follow me” motion with its head cocked.

Both purple haired, gold eyed trainers stared at each other. “I guess we should follow them then?” the elder suggests, earning a firm “Yeah. Makua kāne says that Totem pokemon are really smart as well as strong, and Alolan Pokemon like to help others in general. I’m actually kind of embarrassed that I never thought to ask the pokemon here for help.”

Leon shrugged “Don’t beat yourself up about it kid. You’re what, all of 4 years old?”

“I’m 6 and a half!” the girl retorts, bristling before whining to herself in Japanese “Why does everyone think I’m a baby?”

“Probably because you’re so tiny and adorable.” the Champion admits in flowing Japanese, startling the kid enough to trip. Leon catches her under the armpits before she can face-plant and starts carrying his travel companion with a chuckle. “Easy there kid, don’t wanna hurt yourself right before we get out of this maze now.”

“You can speak Japanese?!” Mikumo blurts in shocked disbelief, earning a fond “Most trainers can, it being the native language of the biggest Leagues on the planet and all. Can speak Kalosian too! Not that I use it much.”

The kid relaxes in his hold, barely noticing that they’ve left the Jungle save to thank the Lurantis that guided them out of it, before asking “So where are you from then? Unova? Makua kāne says they speak English there.”

Leon snorts before bursting into amused laughter, drawing eyes from nearby people as they’ve now reached the Pokemon Center… next to the motel he was looking for earlier. Figures. “I can see how you’d think that, common mistake that, but no. I’m from Galar, It’s a group of Islands near Kalos.”

“Oh.”

“You can tell Unovans and Galarians apart by accent, if that helps.” the man explains as he searches the Center for the phones. Ah! There they are! Brill!

“It does.” Mikumo replies before noticing where they are. “Why are we in a pokemon center?”

“To call your parents and tell them where you are.” Leon explains with a raised brow before asking, worried “You know their number right?”

“I know makua kāne’s.” the girl confirms before explaining at his confusion “My dad’s. I don’t have a mom.”

“Ah.” Leon trails off, unsure how to respond to that and merely watches the screen as his temporary charge calls her father. Now that he thinks about it he’s curious what the kid’s dad is like. She seems like a good kid.

The screen stays blank, though a deep voice answers “Alola?”

“Alola makua kāne.”

After a brief silence Leon hears a sigh of relief “By the Tapus Mikumo, you’re going to give me natural white hair at this rate! Where are you?”

“On Akala Island in the Pokemon Center near the Jungle.” the girl explained, embarrassed “I heard that Sol and Luna were here and I wanted to see them. I got lost in the jungle… Are you mad?”

Mikumo’s father sighs with a groan before replying softly “I’m not mad kaikamahine, I’m concerned. You could’ve gotten hurt doing that by yourself.”

After a beat the man asks “So how’d you get out? You and Pancake kick some ass?”

Leon snorted at that, unable to help himself, and earned a surprisingly intimidating “Who is that?”

“I’m the one who stumbled upon your daughter in the jungle and brought her here, with some help from the Totem Lurantis that lived there anyways. Name’s Leon.” the Champion explained, the girl in his arms adding loudly “He was lost too! Leon says he’s pants with directions!”

The man on the other side of the line bursts into deep and very nice laughter at that “Is that so? Well thanks for helping my daughter man, ya mind watching her a bit while I make my way to pick her up?”

“Sure.” Leon replies “I’m staying in the Roadside Motel next door if you want to meet there. And I don’t mind watching Mikumo, she’s a right fine kid.”

“See you in a bit then. Later kid, be good.”

“Kay.”

With that the line cut off and Leon was left standing with Mikumo, processing. “So…” The man started, leaving to stand outside the motel and relaxing when he noticed his room number. “Your dad seems nice.”

“Mmhmm! He’s awesome!” the girl states proudly. “He’s one of the strongest trainers in Alola!”

“Is that so.” the Champion asked, amused, earning a matter of fact “Uh huh! My makuahine Plumeria says the only reason he isn’t seen that way by the captains is cause he failed the Island Challenge and they think bug types are dumb. But he won trophies battling and Golisopod and the rest of his team are really strong, so that’s stupid.”

“Bug types aren’t stupid.” Leon stated seriously “They’re a really versatile type that make for great companions if battling isn’t your thing. I mean, have you SEEN how pretty and powerful Butterfree are? Or how cute, fast, and strong joltik are?”

“What’s a joltik?”

“Electric bug pokemon, like a fluffy yellow spider about this big that jumps everywhere. Evolves into Galvantula; which is like a bigger, fluffier, electric Ariados.” The purple haired man pulls out his Rotom-phone. “Hold on, I’ll pull them up in my Pokedex.”

-

The pair had been scrolling through his Pokedex, the child awed over the bug types from other regions he’s visited, for a while now. They were pulled out of their conversation on whether or not Mikumo could ride a Scolipede like a ride Tauros if she had one, Mikumo sat in Leon’s lap as he sits cross-legged in front of his motel room door, when a chuckle caught their attention.

Dark eyes rimmed with shadows stared at them with tired amusement. “I have to say that this is something I didn’t expect to find when I got here.”

It wasn’t. Guzma, when he’d first noticed the pair, was struck by the fact Mikumo looked more like her new foreign friend’s kid than she did his. Same gold eyes, the guy’s hair was longer and a lighter purple than Mikumo’s was - but still dark enough for a resemblance, and the pair’s cheerful smiles and excited rambling over pokemon was honestly no less adorable in the man than it was the kid.

The two were even bonding over bug pokemon the same way he did with his daughter.

“I also have to say that you two are quite the pair! Honestly, you look more like my kid’s father than I do.”

While Mikumo ran up to him, excited, the white haired man admired the realization and blush starting to bloom on the foreigner’s darker toned skin. Cute.

“Makua kāne this is Leon! He’s from Galar and he knows a bunch of languages and he showed me a bunch of pokemon and he thinks bug types are cool!” Smiling fondly, rather than smirking as he usually does, at her rambling the bug specialist replies “Is that so. Nice to meet ya man, name’s Guzma.”

“Hey.” Leon responds with a wave, blush even deeper because ‘Oh no, he’s HOT and his voice is hotter in person’, and blurts out candidly “And I wouldn’t mind being seen as Mikumo’s dad if I shared the title with you.”

A brief silence stretches as Mikumo and Guzma look at him in surprise. The former tinged with confusion, the latter transitioning to amusement and - do the Champion’s eyes deceive him? - blushing. “Ballsy, flirting with me like that.”

Leon’s face was bright red at that. He can’t believe he said that! His mortification vanished however when the father continued. “I like that. So handsome, you interested in a date? If you’re sure you’re up for it, that is?”

Now normally Leon didn’t date. He was too busy most of the time to consider it and most of his options were taken, friends who didn’t see him that way and vice versa , or only interested in him for his title. Not to mention what a fit the Chairman would throw if he found out Leon was considering settling down in any sense.

But he wanted that. He wanted this! And Guzma was attractive, in a punk sort of way between Raihan and Piers in style. Especially with how sweet he was as a dad.

And wow, Leon didn’t know that he found “good dad” so sexy until now.

Fuck it, he’s on vacation. The entire point of this trip was to relax and enjoy himself. And by the Hero could he see himself enjoying his time with Guzma.

“I’m game if you are.”

As she watched the pair talk, going over plans and flirting back and forth, finally Mikumo realized what was happening. Her dad and Leon ****liked**** each other. The thought had a gleeful smile growing on her face and numerous plots brewing in her brain.

This was going to be good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawaiian words used in this:  
> Makua kāne = father  
> makuahine = aunt (typically one younger than their parent)  
> kaikunāne = big brother  
> kaikamahine = daughter
> 
> This takes place more or less after the events of Sun/Moon but before the events added in Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon (Rainbow Rocket). Yes, I put Leon in this and am shipping him with Guzma. They're both giant big brothers that are dorks - albeit in different ways - and this will be a gold mine reaction-wise. I couldn't resist.
> 
> Hope you like this!
> 
> Next Chapter will have Mikumo meeting Sol, Luna, Lillie, and Hau (among others) and Guzma showing off his new boyfriend/discovering that his dorky new boyfriend is famous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikumo meets the Sun/Moon gang, Leon reflects on his new boyfriend, and Leon's friends notice he came back from vacation unusually happy.

“What the hell am I looking at?”

Round golden eyes fixed Gladion, the speaker, and sparkled before their owner ran to hug the blonde boy’s leg with an excited cry of “Kaikunāne!” Huffing fondly the punk ruffled the dark purple haired girl hugging him with a smile, shocking his sister and friends, and replied “Nice to see you too Mikumo… But seriously, is that what I think it is?”

“You mean makua kāne laughing and flirting with Leon over there at the malasada shop on their date?” the girl asks, making the blonde snort. “Yeah, that. How and when did that happen?”

Mikumo shrugs, explaining “A little over a week ago I got lost in the Jungle on Akala trying to find you and your friends. Leon found me, being just as lost as I was, and helped me find my way out with a bit of help from the Totem Lurantis. He had me call makua kāne, they met and liked each other, and they’ve been together and dating pretty much the entire time since.”

“Huh.” Gladion says as he stares at the pair in question - an unfamiliar man with lighter purple hair, warm darker brown skin, and similar golden eyes to the child attached to him that must be Leon and Guzma - before adding “They look good together.”

The child smiles before turning her attention to the blonde’s sister and friends curiously. Said four look just as interested in the young girl. Sighing Gladion moves Mikumo to stand before him and introduces everyone. “Mikumo these are my sister Lillie and my friends; Luna, Sol, and Hau. Guys this is Mikumo, Guzma’s daughter.”

“Guzma has a kid?” Sol asks, bemused when said kid looks up at him and his sister in awe. She nods and asks “Did you and Luna really beat makua kāne and makuahine Plumeria in battle?”

Bemused the kantonian twins smiled at the kid, Luna replying “Yep!”

“But Golisopod and Salazzle are so ****strong****!”

“Oh they are.” Sol agrees, patting the sun form lycanroc walking next to him as his sister finishes “Those battles were easily among our hardest so far.” Her lycanroc was night form beside her, barking in agreement to his trainer’s words. Hau then crouches to ruffle the kid’s wild mop of dark purple as he asks “You planning on getting partners like your family’s Mikumo?”

The child nods excited “I already have three pokemon! Makua kāne and Leon helped me find and catch them myself!”

The four older kids watched, mildly impressed, as the tiny girl pulled out a trio of pokeballs and proudly released her team so far to show them off.

First was a shiny wimpod “This is Pancake! He was my first ever pokemon!”

Second was a venipede “This is Cinnamon, Leon helped me find and catch her!”

And last was a shiny fomantis, its green and yellow coloring new to all present, who the girl introduced “And this is Spearmint, isn’t she pretty?”

Smiling the older kids nod. Then the twins ask together “Wanna meet our teams?”

The beaming smile on Mikumo’s freckle cheeked face at that could melt the iciest of hearts.

-

Leon loved every second of his stay in Alola.

He loved the sights, the sounds, the food. He especially loved the people. From the trainers who’d challenge him randomly, unaware of who he was and not generally minding him beating them, to the group of kids or punk looking people that would occasionally hang out with Guzma and Mikumo when they spotted them - welcoming him, a stranger, like family.

And Leon adored the father-daughter duo he’d spent pretty much his entire vacation with.

Mikumo was so precious. Her sheer enthusiasm and joy for pokemon told the Galarian champion that she’d make an amazing trainer some day. Helping her find and catch her venipede and shiny fomantis was a delight, and the child’s naming scheme of food and food related things (specifically sweets and spices) was just… so cute.

And Guzma… Leon had only known the taller man for about a month, but Arceus he was beyond smitten with him. Dating the bug type trainer was easy, falling for him further than that initial crush when they’d met was easier the longer he spent with the guy. And if his date’s response to Mikumo’s less than subtle attempts to further push the violet haired galarian and himself together are any indication than the white and black haired father likes him back just as much.

The punk man did openly and frequently agree to his initial suggestion of co-parenting several times. And flirted with him. And kissed him, a lot.

And not for shallow or greedy reasons either. Actually now that the galarian thinks about it, on the flight back to his home region with his boyfriend agreeing to keep in touch by phone and online (until he and Mikumo can fly over to join him in a couple weeks as they’d agreed before he left), the violet haired man realizes he never told the pair that he was his region’s champion. It just never came up.

Well… That’ll make for a hopefully nice surprise when the pair arrive in time to watch the year’s Gym Challenge! Hopefully.

-

When Leon got back from vacation positively glowing Raihan, Piers, and Sonia pulled him off on a camping trip to the Wild Area for an explanation away from Chairman Rose’s prying ears. Nessa joined them shortly after they’d chosen a spot, having become intrigued when her girlfriend mentioned the champion and resident goofball of their group sharing a secret. The man in question rolled his gold eyes but let the water trainer stay, she was the last person who’d rat him out to the chairman for dating behind the man’s back.

“I met someone in Alola… He and his daughter are coming in time to watch the Gym Challenge, after they settle some things back home for their stay. With how serious Guzma and I are planning on being they’re probably going to be staying here.”

Sonia squealed “Shut up! You came back from vacation with a boyfriend?!”

Huffing the champion replied fondly “Yes I came back from Alola with a boyfriend. And a kid, if things continue going well. Mikumo’s a good kid.”

“No wonder you wanted to keep this quiet while you can, Rose’d never stand for it.” Raihan points out dryly “Hero forbid the champion decide to settle down in any way.”

Piers adds with rolled eyes “Especially with-” he gasps theatrically “-another man! How scandalous!”

The dragon and dark type trainers share a look as they lean against each other, the girls laughing uproariously as they nodded. Honestly for a guy who worked so hard to try and help the people of Galar and stay “hip” the chairman could really be an old fossil sometimes. Even Kabu and Opal, the two oldest gym leaders in the league, were more open to same sex relationships than Rose was.

These days no one cared or batted an eye over people having a same sex relationship, most people who bothered to care were from Opal’s generation or assholes in general. The Kanto and Johto champions, Red and Gold, both being gay really just made things even less stigmatized for their generation growing up.

Nessa then asked, teasing “So… You into all dads or just cute ones?”

“Nessa!” Sonia shrieked with a red face, which only blushed darker when Leon smirked and drawled “Oh he’s definitely a hot one, his voice alone is sinful. But I’d be lying if I said the way he acts with his daughter didn’t make him more attractive.”

The group devolved into laughter as topics changed to what’s happened while he was gone, the champion sighing in contentment. As much as he liked Alola he missed his friends and home here. Hopefully Mikumo and Guzma would love it here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few shorts that were supposed to be separate chapters, but are together as shorts cause I got stuck. Hope you like them!
> 
> Next Chapter has Guzma and Mikumo in Galar, discovering that Leon's a big deal here, and meeting his friends and family. It also has Leon making a few discoveries about his bf and his daughter... Like the fact Mikumo can teleport and that Guzma used to be a gang leader.


End file.
